The Fight for Love
by Emerald Eyed Monster
Summary: Seto and Jounouchi get into yet another fight. R&R! Oneshot only! No sequal, no nothing after this! Sorry dudes and chicks!


This is, to some, an OOC fic, but to me, I think it fits these two very well. Sorry, but you have to guess the paring, even though its going to be very well known.

Warnings: light yaoi, and mager fighting

I do not own YGO, but if I did, Yami no Marik and Yami no Bakura would never see the outside world again.

Bakura: And why is that?

Princess: Because you would be trapped in my room, with Marilyn Manson, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and all my other bishies.

Marik: Well, I'm not complaining. Marilyn Manson, Me, and the Tomb Robber all alone, I love it.

Bakura: When you put it that way, nevermind, Princess can own us now.

Princess: (sweatdrops) Well, anywhoosle, on with the fic.

-----------------------------

Jounouchi walked down the empty halls of his school, just have left detention. He let out a sigh as he opened his locker and stared at the pictures he had hanging in the back. Mostly of his friends and family. He slammed the locker shut after taking his thinds out. He really missed his sister.

"Hey Mutt, keep that temper of yours under control; you might hurt yourself." a voice said from behind the blonde teen, making Jounouchi's skin crawl.

"Listen Richboy, I don't want to deal with you today. Just leave me alone." Jounouchi said and turned away from the Kaiba Corp. CEO, his head-ache growing worse by the second.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Seto said, and Jou thought that maybe Seto wasn't all that bad, but he was wrong. "You know, maybe you should go home and take a nap, all little puppies need their naps." Seto laughed, pushing past the blonde, knocking him to the ground.

Jounouchi stood, then ran at Kaiba, knocking him to the ground, and knocking the wind out of him. Jou sat on top of Seto, not letting him up.

"Get the hell off me you damn dog!" Seto yelled, trying to push Jou off of him, without succeding.

"Not so taugh now, are ya?" Jou laughed as he pinned Seto's hands above his head.

"I never said I was taugh you idiot. Just get off me so I can go home."

"You think I'm gonna let ya go after all the shit you've put me through? You gotta be jok-" Jounouchi's words were cut short as Seto's freed first made contact with his jaw, making him suddenly fly off the CEO, holding his bleeding lip. "You basterd!" Jounouchi lunged back at Seto, hitting him square in the gut, knocking the wind from him body once more.

Seto pushed off from the ground and punched the blonde right in the nose, smiling when he heard it crack a little. He jumped back as Jou came back at him, trying to hit him in the nose back, but ended up punching in the locker behind him.

Seto smiled, but it soon faded as Jounouchi came at him from behind, yakinf him down. Seto let out a howl of pain as Jou bit him, then kicked him in the knee. Blood and cuts covered both their faces as Seto tackled the blond to the ground, strattling his hips.

"Stupid dog, I hate you." Seto said, breathing hard, as his bloody lips met Jou's in a heated kiss.

"Yeah, I hate you too." Jou answered, freeing his lips and kissing his way down Seto's neck, making them both moan in plearsure. Seto's hands moved down Jou's body, pulling off his shirt and moving to kiss down Jounouchi's chest. Jounouchi moaned as Seto's mouth did wonders to his torso, while his hands removed Seto's blue school jacket, followed by his white undershirt; then he felt the CEO's well toned muscles flex as Seto's hand moved to rub the blond's hard arousal through his jeans.

The two moaned as they began to unbuckle each others pants, but...

"Mr. Jounouchi! Mr. Kaiba! Are you two fighting AGAIN! Look at you!" The gym teacher came running down the hall as Seto and Jounouchi pushed away from one another; Seto kicking Jou in the jaw and Jounouchi kicking Seto in the stomach once more. They stood away from one another, staring daggers into each other's eyes.

Finally, the effects of their fight came to meet them. Jounouchi fell to his knees beside the techer, blood running from his nose and mouth; and Seto doubled over, clutching his stomach, certin he had maybe a broken rib or two.

"Come on you two. It's right to the princepal's office, then some calls home, then detention for a week! You two have crossed the line this time! Fighting in the halls, what am I going to do with you two?" He asked himself, holding the back of Jou's neck and then grabbed Seto's wrist, pulling them both down the hallway.

"I hate you Kaiba, I really hate you!" Jounouchi growled at the brown haired teen, earning a smile from him.

"I hate you too, Dogboy, really I do." Seto answered, a sly smile on his lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? Good, bad, great, horrible? Just read and review, and remember my rule, no flames or you will be banned from reviewing my stories. It's at the top of my profile. and if you do flame me, it's no use, because my dear Sesshomaru-puppy will eat them and then puke them back up on your laps. Sorry if it seems chilish, but that is just the way I am.

Yami: And I know why.

Princess/Sesshomaru: Oh really? Hey, stop talking when I am! Hey! Stop it! I said Stop! (sesshy and princess get into big dustball fight, pushing the other yamis around)

All the Yamis: HEY!

Kyle: Hey, Princess Kitsune, you should really stop now. Prince Ryou won't like the way youre acting.

If youre wondering who these people are, Kyle is my EVIL Yami, and she's talking about me, Princess Kitsune, and my Prince, Ryou. What I meant by all of the Yamis, I meant Kyle, Bakura, Marik, Yami, Seth, Kanna(another yami of mine), Spike(yet another of mine), Kyle,(you know her), and then theres Kaitlynne, who now goes by Ahnmik, and she's the host for all of the K-named Yamis, including me, and when Kaitlynne writes, it's really me, Kitsune, the goodie-good Yami, but not really a yami, I'm more of a hikari, as all my friends say. But thats really besides the point. Yes, I know, I'm just really ranting on and on, but I've been really wanting to tell everyone who we are, so, just review a good review, and don't get banned just cuz you didn't read my warning about the damn flamers!

Bakura: Damn girl, you just love to rant on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on... OH SHIT! Now ya got me doing it! You and Ryou really are perfect for each other!

Ryou: Excuse me my dear Yami, but are you insulting me and my Princess?

Bakura/Marik/Yami/Kyle/Spike: No! Of course not! We would never insult our wonderful hikaris!

Ryou/Princess:Good, cuz you'd get it if you were.

Sesshomaru: Anywho, just review!


End file.
